


Floppsy, Cuddles, and Mr. Wiggles help Phooey

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Acting, Affection, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood Trauma, Childishness, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Healing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Petting, Mental Health Issues, Mistletoe, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Plushies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sibling Love, Siblings, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck has a melt down so his stuffed toys help him.
Relationships: Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Floppsy, Cuddles, and Mr. Wiggles help Phooey

Kablooie Duck paused his dragged metal bat to murder Scrooge McDuck in his sleep with upon hearing sobs all too familiar. Phooey Duck was crying. The metal spiked bat dropped with a metallic clang as webbed feet flip flopped in a run. The door slammed open, Kablooie searched for something to murder to protect his favorite brother but ached at the discovery that it wasn't a physical foe. It was just some decorations in the shape of berries. Mistletoe. A box of Christmas decor likely spilled out from the looks of wide range of reds, greens, and white. Phooey sat in a corner by the closet, trying to hide from something that wasn't there.

His glitchy powers warping a chill, a strong smell of peppermint and alcohol, the light songs of Holiday cheer, and bells rang distant away. Only driving the fear deeper. This state was very known to the orange duckling as Donald Duck had served in the Navy in the many lifetimes before, so he knew his brother was trapped in a horrible memory. Still lay the question of how to get the memory away. The yellow duckling rocked in the corner as the Christmas decorations were removed, easing as the red berries disappeared. Yet he remained trapped by himself by no fault of his own.

The Firecracker looked at the Lightening Bolt with sympathy, a rare feat that wasn't rare at all for Phooey in particular, so he wrapped him in a blanket and began his ideas. The Electricity looked to see his stuffed toys. There was Floppsy, Cuddles, and Mr. Wiggles. Floppsy began to talk, "Are you okay, Phooey?" Kablooie continued his mimicking to make Cuddles add in, "You seem very scared, Phooey." In all of his Pre-Teenhood, The Error was still childish enough at heart to believe in Santa Claus and that his toys could come to life simply because he loved them. The grip of the memory was losing ever more to see his friends.

The Glitch sniffled, "I am Scared... I feel alone and like the Scary Vultures are closing in." Mr. Wiggles wrapped a few tentles around his friend and assured him, "You aren't àáļĺöňə." Floppsy and Cuddles joined into the hug. The Softie smiled warmly as he hugged back. Unknown and unseen by his eyes clouded so by traumatic events, The Edgy Preteen hugged his brother. In this, the clouds parted letting the innocent see clearly. The yellow duck commented in surprise, "Kablooie?" The orange duck cuddled him in closer as he pet his head. The Fourth Triplet breathed with ease, nuzzling back. The Firework gently comforted, "The Scary Vultures aren't here, I won't let them hurt you. You are safe."

The Childish Preteen held to him tight. His extra brother brushed his long bangs up to see both those golden eyes. The carnivorous duckling gave a quick kiss on his forehead and assured, "While those monster's kisses harm you, know I aim to heal." The golden eyes blinked before the bill laughed, "Bwudda, You aren't mommy. You don't have healing kisses." The spitfire picked him up and carried him to the bed before laying him down. The Firebird grumbled loud enough to be understood, "I'm going to take a nap, but I will protect you." The gesture of compassion and brotherly love was understood.

So they both closed their eyes and slept well, in safety and comfort.

The End.


End file.
